


When it Rains

by celestialskys



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind the Scenes, Best Friends, Canon Related, Crew as Family, Depression, F/F, Hope, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Sheik, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Ocarina of Time, Period between 7 years of slumber, Rare Pairings, Sheik is a Separate Character, Slow Burn, Talking Link, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskys/pseuds/celestialskys
Summary: Malon and Sheik end up living together after Ganondorf's reign over Hyrule turns their worlds upside down. Sheik is straddled with leading Kakariko Village in the midst of war and unknown after Impa's disappearance. Malon struggles to adjust to her new life after her closest friend, Zelda, goes missing at the height of the war and she cannot return to her farm, which is left in ruins.Malon and Sheik cling to each other, new best friends aching for their loved ones return. Years go by and the reign of terror continues. How will the two cope and move forward? Will they ever see Zelda or Link again?





	1. Newfound Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [ esmeeeeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme) for listening to me talk about this fic forever. I finally got the guts to write and publish a chapter. Thank you for always listening to me and inspiring me to get back into writing. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to esmeeeeme for listening to me talk about this fic forever. I finally got the guts to write and publish a chapter. Thank you for always listening to me and inspiring me to get back into writing. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I hope you all enjoy!

Sheik awoke to a creaking house. The wind outside was strong today. Yet, it seemed to push the clouds away, allowing the bright rays of sunshine to pierce through the sky. He fumbled out of his heavy blanket towards the windows. It brought him relief to finally see the sun again . The dreary fog brought on after the war was suffocating. It was a breath of fresh air and Sheik could not open the window quick enough to feel the piercing cold wind. The cold season was still in the air but it looked like change was finally coming. The sun would be out soon and it would be warm. It felt like renewed hope.

Malon stirred.

“You idiot. Shut the damn window. It’s cold and I’m tired.”

Sheik immediately whipped back, alarmed at Malon’s sudden cold tone. He knew Malon would be furious with what he was about to do but it was about damn time it happened. Sheik raced over to Malon’s bed and whipped the blanket off of her. Malon’s reflex was to immediately retreat into fetal position which only kept her slightly warm. She shot up.

“In the name of the goddesses, I will kill you in your sleep. What the  _hell_  are you doing?”

“Getting you out of bed. NOW.” Malon was taken aback by the sudden shift in Sheik’s tone.

“Umm what has-”

“No LISTEN. I know it’s been rough. It’s been rough on us both. But we _can’t_  just sit here for the next couple of years hoping Zelda and Link are alive. Doing the bare minimum. I CAN’T take it it anymore Malon. I have to do something. I don’t know what or if I’m losing my mind inside this house or this town but I can’t. I’ve been left in charge of this town by Impa and it’s been YEARS since I’ve done anything productive. I gotta do something Malon….I..” He turned away, holding his tongue. He retreated to the window, clenching his fists and leaned against the window sill. His shoulders carried such tension.

Malon’s heart stung bad at the mention of Zelda. It hurt to even think of her. Which was horrible. Zelda was Malon’s dear friend. She worried. Did she worry too much? Not enough? She became numb to the feelings of hopelessness and emptiness. Maybe that’s what Sheik meant? After a while, it was just easier to sleep in most of the day and only get up to eat and take care of herself. Why bother doing anything BUT the bare minimum if the person you care about….the person you love...  
Malon shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. She didn’t know what love had to do with it or why that thought came across her head but she couldn't shake that word off her mind.  
She looked at Sheik who was still fixated on the sky. The blindingly bright sky was mesmerizing. It felt like it had been so long. Sheik was leaning out the window now, his cowl blowing with the breeze that entered the house.

He was right.

She stood up and trudged to the door. She ignored the fact that she was still in her nightgown as her bare feet staggered to the door. Malon pushed against the door. It seemed to need much more force than she remembered. Or did Sheik always end up getting the door nowadays? She almost tripped with the force she needed to get the door open.

The wind was biting and crisp, piercing through Malon’s skin. The hair on her arms raised but it was the first time Malon felt something in a long time. The sun came into view, basking Malon in it’s warmth. It was so warm. It reminded her of her Mama. It seemed like eons ago that her Mama was alive and things were okay. Thick tears raced down Malon’s face. She had missed this so much. She missed being alive. Missed her Mama. Missed Link. Missed Zelda.

Oh god how she missed Zelda. It hurt so much. Her heart ached and ached and ached. She put her hand to her chest. She cried out loud but nothing came out. She leaned forward, clutching her chest, finally collapsing to her knees on the cool grass. Malon couldn’t make any noise. Couldn’t hold anyone. She had lost the ones she had loved the most and she was finally letting herself deal with the pain.

It was almost too much to bear.

Sheik finally noticed Malon had left, the door still ajar. He raced over to Malon, propping her shoulders straight so he could see her face. Malon, through blurred tears, could see Sheik in front of her.

“Malon. Are you okay?”

She burst out in a piercing cry. She leaned into Sheik who just held her and stroked her hair. She yelled and cried out. She cried out for her Mama, for her Papa, for Zelda. She cried out for help. She cried that her heart was broken. Sheik stroked her hair, soothing Malon with a soft melody. He had learned it from Impa long ago. Malon's sobs broke Sheik's heart. He held back tears, rocking Malon back and forth. Malon’s sobbing slowly dissipated. Her hiccups and harsh breathing subsiding until she was finally quiet. She let out one last hiccup of air and breathed out.

They sat in the grass a long while after.

Malon’s breathing slowed down.

Sheik let go of Malon briefly but noticed her arms dropped. She had fallen back asleep.

‘ I wonder how long she has been holding that in.’ Sheik could definitely sympathize with her plight. After all, there were plenty of nights that Malon did the same for Sheik. He ached for Link’s return and a return to normalcy, where he wasn’t thrust into adulthood. A world where things were normal . Where he could be a teenager and he didn’t have to pretend to have himself together to be a leader. And Malon, too, broke down for her own reasons and for the change in her world. They were there for each other’s breakdowns. They were there to support each other in a bleak world.

Yet, today something was different.

Sheik woke up Malon enough to get her to lay back down in bed. He tucked her into bed and she fell asleep.

"She really tuckered herself out, huh?" Malon had retreated into herself recently and talked to Sheik less and less. He thought it was something he did. Something he said. But he understood. It was hard to move forward when your worries are constantly plaguing your mind. The people they cared about and worried about. They hadn't heard from Link or Zelda in  _YEARS_.

That would drive anyone mad.

In the end, it was the silence that drove Sheik to his outburst earlier. His best friend stopped talking to him and their lives became more bleak with the silence. It was heavy and suffocating. The crisp wind seemed to have broken the barrier of the thick fog of silence. It was like being able to breathe again.

He welcomed this newfound hope with open arms. Maybe soon, things would turn around. Maybe today would be the day that things would change.

Sheik crossed the open floor where their beds sat in the middle to reach the window. The view of Death Mountain nearby came into view. Thick, billowing gray clouds of smog snaked out of the mountain peak with an eerie red tinge. The people tended to stay shut in their homes from the usual smog from the mountains and the fog brought on after the war. However, with the sun peaking out from the clouds, the townspeople stepped out. There was a little more activity today. Some kids were chasing each other around. It almost felt...normal. 

Sheik looked back towards Malon. Her sleeping figure looked more at peace now. She looked better. His best friend had been harboring so much inside that he didn't even really think to ask. They had talked about what had happened ad nauseum after they fled their loved ones and ended up together. To be honest, they were lucky to have ended up in the same place and with each other's company. Sheik couldn't imagine going through the years without her support. It was invaulable. He walked to his bed right next to hers and plopped down. He hoped and silently prayed to the goddesses that things would get better. That this ray of sunshine was a sign of hope in this bleak goddesses forsaken world. He hated the goddesses. _Despised_ them for what they allowed to happen. He knew that some sort of bullshit destiny was at play here, but for what reason would the goddesses allow so much tragedy and death and bloodshed to occur? 

He could only hope for a better tomorrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are welcome and much appreciated! Next chapter to follow!


	2. Misguided Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Newfound Hope to Misguided Ghosts. Will Malon and Sheik move forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies for the long wait for this next chapter but I worked hard to make it a little more lengthy and beef it up a bit! I hope yall enjoy! Thank you so much to my beta readers, Esme and Lina and my fiance! <3 Much much appreciated. I hope yall enjoy! (Also if you read the first chapter before I posted this , I edited the ending as well, so go check that out first!)
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters.

“I’m sorry there is nothing more we can do.”

The doctor shook Papa’s hand, bowing his head and left. There were no words, no movements, no sounds in the house, save for Mama’s ragged breathing.

With a tip of his hat, the doctor excused himself from the trio. He left the house and rode out into the night on his horse.

Malon couldn’t move from her place. She could hear the horse riding off, but it sounded muffled. Nothing seemed real.

How could this be?

Mama isn’t gonna die, is she?

Malon looked at her Papa, tears welling up in her eyes.

She let out a soft gasp as she realized he was sobbing quietly into his hands.

 _Mama was going to die._ And there was **nothing** she could do…

It was weird. When someone is alive and well one day, and the next day, they’re dying. Mama was supposed to be okay. She was only sick for a little while. And she was supposed to feel better. Right?

_Right?_

Her frail mother turned towards the pair. It was like she knew what was gonna happen, but she wanted us to be okay. She managed a small smile at me. She could only whisper at this point. Mama could hardly breathe. Her voice came out raggedy, like it would when she would run and play with me.

“Sunshine…” she turned to Malon. “I love you. Always know this.”

“Talon,” she looked at Papa, “My dear, I will always love..you...”

She smiled and squeezed Papa’s hand. And then the grip went slack.

When Malon looked up, it looked like she was sleeping. Her Mama looked so peaceful.

But she was gone.

Silently, Papa leaned in and kissed Mama on the forehead. He walked out of the room.

Malon only knew where he was when she heard him yell into the night.

The screams had caught her off guard. She ran towards the window and pushed back the curtain.

Papa was in the middle of the field. He was on his knees as he begged the goddesses to bring his love back.

The rational part of her wanted to stay with her mother and not leave her alone, even after death. Speechless, Malon left the room and wandered outside. Out of Lon Lon Ranch. She trudged until she tripped on the dirt road. Every part of her wanted to cry, to sob, to scream. But no tears would come. Neither would the shouts.

She picked herself up. The white dress her mother had made her long ago was in ruins. But Malon didn’t care.

_What was the point?_

Malon walked towards the castle. She walked without purpose, trudging on the grass. The drawbridge appeared in the distance, an ominous barrier guarding the town and its inhabitants. It seemed to stretch on up for forever. The wind was light, swaying small trees and bushes side to side. The moon had begun to set in the sky.

And she ran.

* * *

 

Malon awoke to a blush orange sky with not a cloud in the distance, only the sun’s rays just stretching above the horizon. She turned towards Sheik asleep next to her in bed. The sunrise reminded her of that horrible day.

The day Mama left.

The day she _died_.

How many years had it been now? Six? Seven? She almost forgot what she sounded like… Malon shook her head of the horrible thoughts that begin to plague her mind.

After yesterday’s event, they had not said much. She’d found herself awake when the sun had set, the sky a deep purple. Sheik was next to the fireplace inside, sitting in silence. They sat together, speaking in small conversation.

She felt much more rested today, yet a fatigue still loomed. She couldn’t shake the feeling but stood up nonetheless. Malon changed out of her nightwear and let Sheik rest. She went outside and sat on the ledge that separated Impa’s house from the rest of Kakariko Village. There was a slight gust that brushed her hair in front of her face. Malon closed her eyes, hoping it was her mother, her Mama, caressing her face. A sign that things would be okay. That things would get better. That the cathartic cry Malon had yesterday was heard from the heavens. That the goddesses heard her and would bring her world back to normal. Bring it back to how things used to be.

But Malon knew that most of that wasn’t true.

What happened would still affect her now and forever. Her mother was gone. Her father’s whereabouts unknown. The ranch when she returned that fateful day was set aflame. Zelda was missing. Link was missing. And Malon’s world ceased to exist.

She had made a new one with Sheik, her best friend. Sheik was there for her in the tough times and was there to support her like always. She grew to see Sheik as her family, the brother that would tease her and laugh with her. But he was also the brother who had his world shattered and who would cry with her and mourn the life he knew.

The door to Impa’s home creaked open. Sheik wrapped snug in his blanket, yawned loudly as he sat with Malon. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, as if still trying to enjoy the slumber he had left in his bed.

“Morning,” he mumbled, stifling yet another yawn with his hand tucked into his blanket. “Why the early morning? You’re usually snoring away the day.”

“Pfft, look at yourself.” Malon gently nudged him off her shoulder. She sat herself up, back straight. An overwhelming determination set within her. She knew what she had to do and now was as good as time as any. Sheik was right. There had to be something done.

“Sheik...I’ve been thinking.” Malon noticed the rising sun, burning brighter into the sky. He turned his head to her with a smirk.

“Wow, good job. Proud of you for working so hard.” Malon jabbed him into the side. She couldn’t help but chuckle but quickly changed her demeanor.

“No seriously. You were right yesterday. We gotta do something. Sitting here waiting for things to happen...it’s been eating us alive for years. Just going through day to day activities. Trying to manage the town and help others and survive. I don’t wanna just get through the day anymore wondering what’s going on out there.” Malon paused. She wasn’t even sure what would happen if she said what she thought out loud. If it would come to fruition or if it was a silly idea derived from all the madness they had both gone through.

“We gotta go and find Zelda and Link. We gotta get out of here and find them. And maybe... maybe save them.” Sheik immediately shot up. His blanket crumpled to the ground and he stood up a little too fast, struggling to maintain his balance.

“Wh-what?!” He turned to her, completely baffled. She tried to avoid his gaze. Malon wished she had taken back what she said. She almost felt stupid saying it out loud. But then Sheik surprised her.

“Hell yeah! Let’s do it, Malon! I’ve got some training, so it could be possible, but...it’ll be rough and dangerous now. Are…. are you sure about this? I mean, there are a lot of Ganon's monsters running amok now. It’ll be a hell of a journey.” Sheik was struggling to maintain his composure. He really wanted this. Some purpose. Some reason to get up every day and be useful. She wasn’t sure what she was diving into, but she knew it was time to do something. They were both done just surviving. They wanted to feel alive again. This was it!

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. I have no idea what I’m getting into but I…I just... I just can’t sit by anymore wondering where Zelda is or…” She blushed. _‘Zelda?’_ Why did she immediately think of Zelda? She couldn’t seem to shake Zelda off her mind. Of course, she worried about Link. That fairy boy became a close friend when she was younger. The four of them had gotten to know each other more before the war broke out. But she had no idea where Link ended up or what became of his adventures. She wondered if they were together too, wondering about Malon and Sheik.

‘I wonder where Zelda is. Is…Is she thinking of me too?’ She thought. There were a million thoughts going through her head right now. She looked up at Sheik. He looked towards the sun, rising high above the horizon now. However, there was something different about him. A sort of fire in his red eyes that seem to have gotten brighter. Was it the sun rising? Or the thought of another adventure?

Sheik turned towards Malon and held out his hand.

“You ready for this?” He smirked at her. Malon took his hand, trying to stifle another laugh. Sheik was becoming his goofy self again. Any doubt she had about the plan almost faded away. Even with Sheik’s cowl covering his face, she could tell he was practically beaming about the idea of starting an adventure. She stood up next to him and looked at the sun rising with him.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

‘Ugh! What was I thinking?’

Malon was so sure of herself earlier. But now she was doubting herself. Sure, Sheik had been in combat situations before but Malon was just a farm hand _at best_. She helped with the horses, the chickens and the cows at home her whole life, but going on an adventure? What was she to do to prepare? Train with a sword? Learn potions for healing? Practice self-defense?

‘Ugh. I’m such an **_idiot_**.'

Malon was so lost in thought, she didn’t realize she wandered almost out of town. She was at the top of the stairs leading out of Kakariko Village. Only soldiers dared to traverse the dangerous lands and now Malon had the _gall_ to parade around Hyrule Field? It was a nice sentiment, but was she seriously gonna go through with this? Did she realize what she was going to go through and experience?

She heard a ringing noise in the air. A hint of a tune in the wind. She swore it sounded familiar…

Malon dared not to follow the tune. She knew that it was much too dangerous to leave the way she was. For the love of the goddesses, she was still in her night gown!

Malon trudged back to the town, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She knew that she needed to ask someone for help. But who in their right mind would try to help Malon, when they all knew what was out there. She’d look crazy asking for advice on how to handle the monsters out in the world now. She knew that soldiers would come back severely wounded from just sending letters and parcels to other villages.

But she had to get out there. She couldn’t stand being here in town any longer without knowing what was happening to her friends. To Link. To…to Zelda. Her heart began to race. Out of fear? Excitement? Something more? But _why_?

Malon brushed off any weird feelings she had. Any thoughts about her friend’s whereabouts fleeting when she walked back into Impa’s house.

She walked into the house to see Sheik fumbling around the house, murmuring to himself. Malon smiled to herself. It had been so long since she had seen Sheik so animated, bouncing back and forth around the house. He had curated two rucksacks which had collected a myriad of items. When Malon approached the middle of the house near the beds, Sheik turned around and had the biggest grin.

“Hey! So, I’m not sure when you wanted to leave but I just wanted to gather a couple of things here. Um,” Sheik shuffled towards the rucksacks, avoiding some clutter on the ground. "I found a bag for you that Impa had left behind and I had a similar one when we traveled Hyrule. And I know we had some supplies lying around from our trips too and...”

Malon just looked at him, beaming at all the work he had done in such a short amount of time. Sheik looked up and couldn’t help but chuckle. He had a hint of blush, but he hid it well underneath the cowl.

“I’m sorry, was I rambling again?” She struggled to hide a smirk.

“Only a little.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…I’m really pumped, and I wanted to get everything ready, so we’d be prepared even though I knew we just decided this morning and... I’m…I’m excited to be out again. It’s a reminder of the old days with Impa when we would travel across Hyrule for trips in place of the Royal Family. It’s like…like things are back to normal again.” He let out a heavy sigh. He dropped down on his bed.

Malon walked towards her bed and sat down. Both sat in a long silence, lost in their thoughts. Normal was a foreign word to them now. A new “normal” had set in. And now, they were about to change that again. But maybe this normal would be good. It could change everything.

They needed this adventure or else they would be stuck here waiting for the end.

"Well, do we need any more supplies?" Malon broke the silence, hoping to see Sheik smile again. It was good for him.

"Well, we could really use more potions if you wouldn't mind..." He seemed distracted a bit, but he was trying to ground himself into reality.

"I'll go grab some then! I won't be long!" Malon almost bolted out of the house, accidentally slamming the door behind him. She clutched her bag closed and leaned against the front door, trying to catch her breath. The silent moment they shared was almost suffocating. It reminded her of what yesterday had been. What all those years had been. Had they really sat in a bleak depression for all those years?

 

She knew they couldn't go back. Not anymore. Not that there was much to go back to.

 

"Aww for _fucks_ sake, I'm still in my night gown. Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for this."

 

And off she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! I'll try and not leave huge gaps in between the chapters next time!


	3. Tell Me It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik struggles with his past as he tries to move forward in his plans to leave Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! They are much appreciated! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers, [ Esme ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukacherries/pseuds/nukacherries) and my fiance! <3 Hope yall enjoy this chapter.

The door slammed hard once Malon left. Sheik almost jumped off his bed from the sound of it. Malon had left so fast he didn’t even have time to process what had happened. He felt the gray area they had lived in for so long but only for a moment.

He shook off the unease he felt. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood. The tension usually started there but it faded. He got back to collecting things for their trip, albeit a little more relaxed now. He had been thinking about the different places in Hyrule where Link and Zelda could be. Were they together like he and Malon were or had they had the unfortunate fate of being apart _and_ alone?

He shuddered at the thought of having to go through these years alone. Malon was _super_ invaluable to Sheik after Impa left him. He had an eerie conversation with her on their last trip.

* * *

 Impa sat down and prepared a fire near a tree that was in the middle of Hyrule Field. The land they had explored together was quite vast. He was almost enamored by the different environments and races living in each city. They had just gotten back from visiting Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo race consisted of only women with one single male every 100 years.

Their leader was currently Ganondorf, the one sole male of the Gerudo clan. Impa had explained to him on their walk back to Kakariko that he was gaining prominence in the kingdom. Yet, there were whispers of unease around the new Gerudo King.

“He is a strong man but one who seeks only power. It is unwise for a king to be thirsty for power for himself and not seek power for the wellbeing of his people,” Impa said.

Sheik should be used to it, but Impa spoke like a poet, with every word with musical inflection that he didn’t quite understand.

Sheik sat next to Impa, looking at the fire. He held out his hands towards the fire to stay warm. The cold season had ended, but at night, the wind still had a bite to it. His fingers wrapped in white cloth kept some of his hand warm, but it wasn’t enough. He let out a deep sigh. He didn’t quite understand the politics going on in Hyrule, but he felt that Impa made a fair point.

“Sheik. You are 14 years. You are a man in the eyes of the Sheikah. I want you to understand the responsibilities you have as one of the last men of the Sheikah. If anything were to happen to me…” Sheik’s head whipped fast to the left, where she sat. She stayed focused on the burning fire. His eyes bulged wide and a deep fear sat in his gut.

“Whoa Impa! What the f- “

“Sheik! I have not finished. There is nothing going on right now. We are at a time of peace. Yet, the ebb and flow of peace and war can be volatile. You should take my place as the leader of Kakariko should I need to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“IMPA. I’m like literally 14. Okay I know I’m supposed to be a “man with responsibilities” but how am I supposed to run a whole town? Aren’t there other people that are, oh I don’t know, **_more qualified than a teenager?_ ** ”

“Quiet down, you need not be that loud. With time, you will understand what you need to do.”

“But – “

“Sheik! Please. It is important you understand the task I am bestowing upon you. These whispers I have talked about may have some truth to them. To tell you the truth, they make me quite uneasy. I am still gathering enough information on the Gerudo King. But his loyal followers have ears. I cannot talk about this much longer.”

Sheik froze. He knew that he had to say yes to put Impa at ease. But how was he supposed to run a town when he had no idea where to even begin?

“Of course, Impa. I understand.”

The pair sat silent. Sheik turned his head towards Impa. She still sat unmoving, legs crossed. She only moved to tend the fire in front of them.

Sheik couldn’t understand why Impa would entrust him with such a responsibility so grand. It was wild to think about. He tried to read Impa’s expression, but her face was impossible to read.

 

* * *

 He was leaning over the night stand between his bed and Malon’s. He was breathing heavy now. The weight of that responsibility was so heavy. How could he _leave_ when Impa put in him in that position? It was the last thing she gave him. And he was so _terrified_ of fucking this up. He had managed to attend the town meetings but he wasn't present mentally. It was rough. He was numb from Impa's disappearance.

And Link.

_'Wait…what?’_

When Link and Zelda left, Sheik was beside himself. But why did his heart ache more for Link?

He needed to calm down. He needed to think rationally. Sheik was essentially the leader of Kakariko. He couldn’t just leave. _Could he?_ Could Sheik put someone in charge while he was gone? The only person he could truly trust was Malon. And she would be leaving too.

“Fuck me.” He let out a heavy sigh.

Malon came in to see Sheik leaning over the nightstand. His arms extended out and he was breathing in and out slowly.

“Hey. Umm...everything okay?” Malon walked towards Sheik slowly, as not to startle him. She laid her hand lightly near his shoulder blade and turned down to look at his face.

“Yeah um…I think I’m good. I just remembered Impa right now and…” Sheik looked up to Malon. His face screamed agony, but he quickly looked back down. “I’m sorry. It’s not you. I need to...ahhh fuck, I need to put someone in charge, Malon. I’m such an idiot. Impa put this responsibility on me and a part of me feels like I’m running away now. All for what? A mission?? An unplanned rescue mission?” He threw up his hands in exasperation. Malon plopped down on her bed, almost defeated. Her bag made a clunking sound; the potions settled in her bag as she picked up her feet to sit on top of the bed.

“Ah fuck. It’s not like that Malon. I really _really_ want to go. You know that. But I…I gotta put someone in charge while I’m gone. The only problem is that the only other real person I trust here is you. And if we’re both going, then I gotta find someone. But who the fuck could I leave in charge? How long will we be gone? I know that damn Mutoh is gonna give me grief the minute I tell him about our plans…”

Mutoh was the leader in charge of the carpenters in Kakariko. His business was successful, albeit staffed by lazy workers. Mutoh made more homes and shops for the refugees of Hyrule Castle Town. He was a stubborn man, a brute force to be reckoned with.

Sheik was dreading the moment he would have to talk to Mutoh again.

The town had formed a council of sorts. Back when the war began, Impa left the council in charge to aid Sheik in one day leading the village.

It didn't go well.

Sheik was a _wreck_ , grieving over not knowing what had happened to Impa. The council made him feel inferior to his post. Like he could never measure up to the leadership that Impa possessed. Which would make this next meeting with them all the more unbearable.

“Malon, I truly despise going to the council, but I have to put them in charge.” A part of Sheik didn’t want to say the words to them. The words they had wanted to hear since Impa left. The council wanted to run Kakariko their own way. Impa was one of the last remaining Sheikah and respected by the council as such. Yet, once she left, the council sought to do as they please. So, they shot down almost any idea Sheik had about managing the town. Most of the early council meetings had ended up in arguments. It got so bad, Sheik stopped going. It was his lowest point.

He wasn’t gonna let them step over him anymore.

“Okay, I’m gonna go and let the council know we’re meeting tomorrow morning.” Malon looked like she wanted to say something, but Sheik walked past her quickly. He was feeling determined…or fueled by anger or enraged at the situation he had been left in. Whatever feeling it was, was fueling the fire inside him.

He hadn’t felt a fire like this in ages. He missed it. And he wasn’t gonna let anyone put out the fire in him anymore.

* * *

 The council met atop a hill overlooking the village. Next to their meeting spot was a windmill that towered tall over the village. Impa made guidelines to the council meetings. The most important rule was that these meetings were to be held atop this hill. Impa made it clear that the decisions made by the council would affect the village.

 The council had not met in many months. Most had traveled across the land of Hyrule. As such, Mutoh would be the main representative for the council in this morning's meeting. Sheik hated to admit it but he was important to the village and people were indebted to Mutoh. Impa noted that behind his brash nature, stood a noble man.

Well, at least Sheik _hoped_ Impa was right.

Sheik felt like he was disappointing her even more as he overlooked the village. The dust had just settled, so to speak. He could hear the children laughing and running around the village. The people had come out of their homes to begin their day. He didn’t want to disappoint the villagers either. But in his heart, he had to go. Maybe this is what Impa meant. That one day he would have to leave. She couldn’t have meant that he would understand that this was the only role he was meant to serve. Impa’s words always had some other hidden meaning than what she said. It was hard, unfortunately, to decipher that night’s promise he made to her. What did she mean? Sheik turned to look at Malon, who was leaning against the windmill brick. She smiled and mouthed “Good luck” from where she stood.

Sheik turned away from the village and took a deep breath.

It was time.

“Welcome and good morning, representative of the council of Kakariko Village, Mister Mutoh. I must bring to your attention an important announcement. One that will affect the village for an indeterminate amount of time. I have made the decision to leave Kakariko Village in search of Lady Impa and Zelda. I understand that a mission this grand means I will not be available to serve as a proper leader of the village. Therefore, I propose that the council take my place until I return.”

Sheik was shaking but he dared not to show it or any other emotion to Mutoh.

“Well this is preposterous, young Sheikah. How dare you leave on a dangerous, _foolish_ mission to find Impa?! She has been dead for years now. She is gone. You must let go of this childish notion that she is out there. You have your duty here. Or are you trying to relinquish your duty under the guise of a rescue mission?” Mutoh barked at Sheik, his thick arms crossed over his burly figure. He let out a loud brash laugh which seemed to last forever.

Sheik looked up the sky, trying his best to fight back tears. His teeth were gritted; his knuckles a mirror image of the white cloth wrapping his fingers. The young Sheikah remembered again and again how _awful_ this man made him feel.

Time after time, Sheik’s ideas or thoughts were shot down by this same cruel laugh that haunted him.

_Not today, you fucking asshole._

“HEY! Listen up.”

Mutoh stopped, with a look of complete shock over his face. “Now how dare you, you lit- “

“No. Now you listen to me. I understand the likelihood that Lady Impa is long gone and that this mission may be doomed from the moment I step out of this village. I don’t _fucking_ care about that. What’s most important to Lady Impa…what’s most important to me, is this village. This is all that's left of Hyrule Castle Town and people lost many loved ones. The future is unknown, but people here are smiling again. Hope is growing. I know it. I _feel_ it. And you will be here to see to it that that hope continues and that the village prospers. I don’t care if it does better without me and you here. You and the council have always wanted control. Here it is; I’m relinquishing my role as future leader of this village and giving it to you. But don’t you dare say I never fought for the village or its people when you go and tell the council about this.”

Sheik was breathing hard. Mutoh was still clearly in shock. He was wide-eyed the whole time, his stupid, pathetic mouth agape at Sheik’s speech.

Mutoh collected himself and walked past Sheik, facing the village. He brought his arms back up into a crossed position as he usually stood.

“When did you plan on leaving?”

Now it was Sheik’s turn to be surprised.

Mutoh usually had enough of a bark to say some nasty things back. But here was the opportunity; yet, he didn’t bother to take it.

Sheik composed himself.

“In two days’ time,” he said. “I will prepare with Malon to gather the supplies we need, and we will leave at dawn.”

Mutoh waved his hand in the air dismissively towards Sheik.

“Yeah yeah. We’re done here, _boy_. I will see you off in two days’ time.” Mutoh mumbled.

Sheik looked at Malon. She turned towards him and shrugged confused. All Sheik could do was show her a thumbs up, but he was just as confused as she was, so it was more of an unsure thumbs up. In any case, it was happening.

They were leaving.

In all honesty, that was the hope that would Sheik moving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will try and be more consistent with updates. I do apologize for all the wait in between the chapters. Hope the length of this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
